New Start
by batman7568
Summary: After everybody harry cares about is killed in war.Harry is transported to alternate reality where his alternate self is coward. and Neville is bwl Harry must now operate in the shadows or let things happen or will his saving people thing allow starts with second year at Hogwarts.Voldermort has already returned.Powerful Shadow Mage Harry!Powerful Voldermort !.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

It has been 4 years since He ended the damn war that cost him his Wizarding world celeberated the defeat of The Dark lord but He ,The-Boy-Who-Lived,Hero-of-the-Light or whatever people called him has nothing to Friends and his psuedo family The Weasleys were all killed in that damn war year ago.

Every Year The Minstry organized this function in my Truthfully Ihated it.I just felt that instead of hooring me they should honor the people who gave their lives for this Thinking about how he have to spend his entire evening meeting with people who just wanted to ogle at him made him I wish i could escape this drama be somewhere where i can be normal have my friends Did he know that his wish will be granted soon.

Groaning He woke himself up from his remember thinking about the function and falling towards the clock he saw the time and realized that he still had 1 hour before the to get up to get ready he signed knew he was lonely but after losing so much he afraid of getting close to somebody and then losing after the death of weasleys he was coping but the death of his beloved fiancee Ginny was what broke a week he was in a denial thinking She promised to never leave him.

After Ginny it had been years since he was with any girls it wasnt that girls were not intersed in him on the contrary they threw themselves at all He was extremely handsome with messy hair and emerland eyes and a athletic body and he was claimed to be sexiest wizard alive by the witch weekly he mentally rolled his eyes at the stupid Titles.

Resighning himself to boring time he move toward the floo.

Fate watched his champion living a very unhappy the war had completely broken was acting like a robot who ate,sleep and waited for death to decide to do something for the man who gave so much and suffered so much for betterment of the like we'll be meeting soon Mr that thought in mind he started looking for alternate reality where Harry coulld heal and start a new through all realities he atlast found one suitable for harry."mmh this reality is bound to get destroyed Neville the bwl of this world will not be able to end The Dark lord due to his upbringing as pampered harry here will give this reality will give a chance to this reality to survive if he decides to this reality will do".

Taking some floo powder and Harry shouted "Ministry Atrium and stepped in the had travelled through floo a lot but never had this experience this much discomforting he could see chimneys as he travelled by this time he should be out of hell!of course Harry fucking potter will be one to lost in the 10 more minutes of the very disconcerting experience he was thrown out of the looked around his surrounding and realized Wait this isn't the ministry atrium."Of couse it isn't"a voise his interupted his pondering turning back he found himself face to face with a very old man."Who are You"harry blurted out without even thinking and "Where the hell I am"Harry exclaimed looking around."You my friend are at a place in between living and death call it a neutral ground.A meeting place between dead,alive and other dieties And as for your first question I am what you call as Fate"."So basically you are the one who has been screwing me since Birth"he replied I am sorry if you think that way but I never wanted to make your life this hard and moreover this type of things are out of my deparment.

Harry didn't know who the man was and what was he talking about but his shadow senses were at high alert and were telling him that this man was very himself was very fact he was a shadow mage and his magical core was twice the size of merlin something told him that this man if not more then atleast equal to him in power."So why did you call me here fate or whatever you are"At last harry signed and continued"I have watched your life i know how much you have sufferd My hero,How much you have lost so i want to give you a new chance to get back what you lost."w-what do you mean?"harry I want to send you to alternate reality where your parents and All Weasleys are alive and you are not the boy who lived,Neville is you wanted to be normal this is your there are somethings you must of this world is not capable of defeating voldermort seeing Harry's uestioning look He answered Yes he is alive".Harry quickly replied "And you want me to kill him".Fate seeing angry expression said"I never said that it is upto you whether you want to involve in the war or not "

"I am ready"Harry replies afte a minute of knew he would say yes the minute fate said that his parents were alive."Good-Good I knew you would take my your soul will merge with harry of this world,Which by the way is a kid is afraid of its own you go back you will be starting your second year".You will keep all your powers and abilities and you still will be a shadow mage".

'Do I have to know anything else"asked Harry after digesting everything fate told just replied with a you want to ask anything just remember me i will come"Fate get ready my young last thing he remember was happy face of the fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

The first thing Harry notice when he opened his eyes was that he was in a room decorated by Gryffindor he felt something slide in his fingers,looking down a ring with Potter crest on knew what this ring ring is worn by Heir and future Head of the House of The Most Noble and Ancient through the memories of his alternate self he found that despite being oldest in the family,the ring was given to his younger brother because his alternate self was near squib in terms of magical powers and it is the duty of the Present Head of the house to present the ring to the most suitable child in case of multiple children.

Fuck! the ring must have recognized me as more suitable heir. One day in this reality and already my cover is going to be blown.I need to think first thing he did was organize all the memories of his alternate self,it hardly took him 2 minutes after all he was master in Legilimency and found out that he had one brother Alex who was 11 and about to start his first year and two younger sisters Rose and Lily junior who were both 9.

Skimming through his memories he groaned found out that his alternate self was a kid was afraid of his own was kind of sad actually it seemed like his brothers and sisters thought of him as an embarrasement. Although there parents did love them all was shocked to find some difference in both this reality Voldermort had already returned 2 years back that means in his first of Magic is Amelia bones and that is why the Ministry was not under his still was wrecking people were getting killed.

Checking the alarm clock on the table he saw that it was 8 in the himself for meeting his family first time he stepped out of the could tell that the house itself was very he could see corridors on both sides of his found a staircase which will lead to dining room according to his he could Step downstairs his shadow senses alerted him about someone who was aiming to punch him in the head from the at last moment he ducked the figure of a Boy who harry recognized as his younger brothers stumbles and lost his inwardly winced as he fell face first in the brother got up from the ground his eyes on my hand.I followed his gaze and found out that he was looking at the heir ring.

You stole my ring you piece of shit"Alex said in a menancing way.I just stood there calmly and examined boy had red hair and hazel eyes which were narrowed in no response from his squib brother Alex aimed second punch hoping to give harry a black saw his aiming another punch at him and mentally rolled his was trained hand to hand combat by the to just end this little argument he grabbed Alex arm at the last moment twisted in such a way that Alex arm was behind his back caught by that harry sweeped his under Alex legs causing him to fall face first into the ground.

Walking away from the fallen boy he calmly said"now can we talk without you trying to punch was still glaring at him but still you and I both know that heir ring can't be ring itself chooses its i know you are wondering when it was given to you in first place how can it come to me.I think that answer to your question is i got my magical maturity a little late as it is seen in some in most cases it comes at 11 years it came at 13 that is why at eleven it choose you more suitable but now when i got my magical maturity it deemed me more was actually the lie he had fabricated after much thought to avoid suspicion,And in a way it was true.

Alex analyzed the situation even if his no good brother was telling the truth he still could not understand that why would the heir ring choose his brother over far as he knew his brother had always been a was even a miracle he landed in Gryffindor. Even more suspicious was his violent reaction just minutes for now he just decided to let it he just nodded.

Harry just signed feeling very that they ere not fighting he got his first good look of his brother his brother had black hairs just like him with hazel he looked more like his mother in facial structure and didn't need seeing his brother analyzing look decided to end this awkward silence and said"Lets go get some breakfast".Harry just nodded and followed his brother in the kitchen where he found his parents and sisters already sitting there.

Lily seeing her sons appearing immediately smiled and greeted"Morning we are about to start to breakfast".He noticed harry looking at all of them longingly like they were some long lost treasure he had his look she asked"Harry love are you alright with a concerned look on her face".

Harry seeing his mother talking to him couldn't help but smile this simple act of kindness made his day and made here come in this reality just nodded and replied"I am fine Mum".Mum it feels nice to say this still looked concerned but nodded them towards the chairs.

Alex choose this moment to interrupt his pondering"Mum,Dad the heir ring it vanished from my finger this parents and were about to say something but he continued"I found it on Harry's fingers he says he had his magical maturity today and the ring deemed him more the parents looked shocked about this sometime James said It may be possible there are many cases where people get there magical maturity a little late.

Harry looked relieved atleast first part of his plan was successful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

It has been a month since stepping in this reality and he loved every second of past one month has been very got to do one thing he always wanted to do,he got to knew his parents and sisters only dark spot was his relationship with his brother he had tried to mend the rift between them but Alex seemed to resent him for taking the heir ring.

On 30 august they decided to go for shopping to Diagon father was clearly nervous,he knew people were clearly afraid of going out after Voldermort his father has called both Sirius and Remus to accompany them just to have more security.

They were all going to use floo to go to Diagon himself was very nervous,now that he had got his family he was afraid to lose them.

Okay guys it is time now remember stay you get seperated then got to Leaky couldron and floo home directly"James was giving his childrens instructions which were necessary considering increasing number of attacks and raids of Death Sirius you go complied and soon everybody followed.

When Harry arrived at Leaky couldron he noticed it was same as in his home was same person with jovial expression and nodded noticed the lack of people but guessed it was because of voldermort. They exited the leaky couldron and walked toward brick first that came to his mind was that this was't like Diagon Alley of his world the shops were same but crowds was there were people doing shopping but not much.

The Parents decided to buy Alex supplies first as it was his first year he needed a wand and other supplies.

It took them nearly 2 hours to complete their also bought some books for light reading where James looked confused his mother looked delighted and gave him a big decided to have Ice cream before returning were just about to go home when his shadow sense alerted him of someone putting anti apparition and anti Portkey wards.

His parents also realized what was happening but it was too late nearly 2 dozen death eaters Apparated in the diagon wasn't what scared scared most was when he saw figure coming to existence out of no voldermort have was exactly the same as in his home red eyes and pale heard his mother horrified gasp seeing what was happening.

One of the death eaters fired the dark mark in the seemed to be the symbol they have been waiting for because All the death eaters started firing spells at that death had already started killing knew he couldn't leave these people on their own so he decided to stay and help but first he had to make sure his family was knew Lily wouldn't leave him and go said"Harry,Alex take your sisters and go home using floo in the bookshop.

Harry wanted to make sure his parents was he knew His father was right he had make sure his sisters and brother were alright he grabbed his sisters hand nodded towards his brother who started to follow him.

They had only reached the door of bookshop when he saw two death eaters running towards them and two death eaters were already in the bookshop and coming out he realized one thing they were knew he could take them out easily but not without blowing his glanced towards his sisters they were obviously scared and were gripping his hand tightly.

What should i do?harry thought to himself ican't act out of character or my cover will be I am coward in this reality and coward will run to save his he jerked his hand from his sisters and dived into the shop next to bookshop leaving his siblings he needed to think something to save his had decided to stay away from war but he realized he couldn't until the war is had to interfere in this found black clock with a hood he quiclky wore it and put some aging charm on himself he added a charm so no one can see the face of the person under the also added a big lightning on the back of his was Ready.

He immediately shadow teleported himself behind the death found that his sister and brother were on the ground and death eaters were laughing his blood said in deep voice"Leave them alone". All four death eaters turned towards him and one of them replied"Who the hell are you".Harry just smirked and said"you are about to find out".With flick of his wrist his wand appeared in his then the blink of the eyes harry fired 4 arrows towards them and using bit elemental powers turned the arrows into firearrows. The moment arrows touched their target they turned into ash.

Harry turned towards his siblings and said"Go home kids".The kids who were in awe of what just happened nodded dumbly.

Harry just grimaced the job was not done walked towards his parents.

When arrived the scene that greeted him made had captured all the people present in alley and made them sit in death eaters were killing every Muggleborns they could lay there eye on in the found his parents and uncles in the end of the used invisibilty spell and using air elemental made himself float directly infront of out his wand he cancelled the was amazed to found a man floating in the air appearing out of thin air.

Harry said in his deep voice"Tom Riddle For so long you have caused Death and destruction and Today i come here with a promise that your end will be here just hissed and asked"Who are you".He could tell whoever this man was he was extremely powerful.

Harry didn't reply he just pointed his wand in the sky and shouted Shadora the sky darkened and clouds begin to take a form of trolls and dragons spitting putting voldermort and his army at defensive.

Voldermort seeing his defeat ordered EVeryone retreat all death started to disappear and he followed but not before glancing towards the man and said"I will find who you are and that day will be your last day".

Harry just smirked and said"We'll see".

After voldermort disappeared he surveyed the scene the people were looknig at him in his heart nearly nroke that he still wasn't able to 5 muggleborns that voldermort killed.

Looking at his parents one last time he shadow teleported directly to his removed his robe and stashed it under his bed and removed the aging charm the he had put mentally groaned about what his sisters and brother thought of him after he ran away from them


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4

After removing age and voice altering charm Harry decided to go and check on his sisters and brothers just to make sure they were found them all huddled together in the living room,their face towards the floo clearly they were waiting for their parents to then decided to make his presence known and he asked the three of them"Are you all alright".His sisters all cried in relief"Harry thank god! you are alright".But his brother just scowled in his direction and replied in icy voice"Why do you care in what state we are as i recall you ran to save your neck,leaving us in the hands of the death eaters you sisters immediately tried to reprimend Alex but Harry could in the eyes of his sisters that even they were disappointed by him.

harry knew they could never find about what he he wanted to involve in this war and after seeing death and destruction caused by Voldermort today he was sure he would involve in this war,then he had to make sure that no one knew who he was one of the reasons he decided to hide his identity this Weasleys and anybody close to him were targetted because he was the boy-who-lived."No his family must never find about his other identity he decided to adopt"thought Harry.I can take their hate or whatever they think about me but atleast they will not be targetted because I decided to play hero.

His pondering was interuppted by Alex who had a contemplative look on his face."You know it is the duty of Heir and future Head of House to protect the members of his House which you by the way didn't. The thing that I can't understand is Why the hell did the ring choose you?.

Alex was now openly glaring at knew that Alex had cross with him since Heir ring incident and it was beginning to get on his finally replied"You and I both know that this ring has magic of its own and it choose me you understand that it choose me,I didn't choose the next time try asking the question to this ring".And as far as my running away is concerned I am sorry.I got all of us are as brave as you.

"I always thought you kept yourselves above family and after today I officially know that I was right"Alex calmly replied and walked out of the sisters glanced at Harry and followed after at him.

Harry just sighed after his siblings wasn't the type of relationship he wanted to have with his had thought that his relationship with his sisters was improving but after today that was also right now he couldn't think about his relationship with his family because there were more important things like Voldermort. Atleast his family was alive whereas as some people lost theirs past one month where he spent his time joking and playing with family he completely forgot about the other world. Hermonie would call it as his saving people thing but where he was extremely happy with family,people were losing their decided he would worry about relationship with his family later as long as the were was officially start of war against Voldermort by Harry. He sent a silent message to Voldermort"Wherever You are know one thing till now you were facing a boy who was more concerned with his family from know you will be facing a boy whose only mission is to destroy you"


End file.
